Talk:Red Book
Red Book is Spire Revelations definitely considers them one and the same book. And the static is caused by pages being missing, which is ignored in Revelations. Reading either of Sirrus's or Achenar's journals in their respective ages is proof of this. In them Achenar did not even realize he was trapped for quite some time, and both talk about ignoring their father's warning of dangerous books and traveling to these ages, becoming trapped. :Therein lies the conundrum: Revelations considers it the same book, but at the same time, both Myst (Game) and realMyst consider the red book (and consequentially the blue book) a simple prison age that contains no scenery (in fact, if I recall correctly, Achenar mentions something about that in one of his speeches). In fact, when you're in the books in Myst and Real Myst, you can only see the portal to The Library before Sirrus rips out the pages so that you can't see anything but the black void of the book. :I'm not saying you're wrong (in fact I'd have to agree with you if you simply take Revelation into consideration), I'm simply saying that this was a glaring error in the continuity due to the series transferring hands to Ubisoft. In fact, you bring up a good point that should probably be discussed in the article. Thank you! I hope you continue to improve D'ni. Jns4eva (talk) 03:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :: It has been stated that trap books like the Red and Blue books in Myst do not exist and the Art cannot do that in the Myst universe. Therefore, in my opinion, It has to be considered Cyan's mistake and Ubisoft, in this instance, which should be considered canon. http://dni.wikia.com/wiki/Prison_book states that Atrus at one point states that he burned the books, but since trap books are just altered prison linking books it would make sense that The Red Book was just Spire and that Sirrus was simply trapped with an incomplete link. Atrus then either altered the book again to complete the link or it happened naturally when (if) he destroyed the book. So I think it can actually be both. The Red book might be a different linking book to the same age. Wisnoskij (talk) 04:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: I understand what you're saying and I agree that it could have simply been an incomplete link. In fact, if I recall correctly, Atrus mentions something about them being trapped between the ages. But I also know that it directly contradicts the events of Riven, which Atrus writes a one man prison for Gehn. Do you happen to have a link that states prison ages like those in Myst and Riven can't be created with The Art? I'm not trying to discredit you, I ask merely for my own interests and for the improvement of the article. I edited it to show the differing sides, but if you can provide conclusive proof, I'll certainly add it and the reference in the article. Jns4eva (talk) 04:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Quite alright. I have been told it says that in here http://dnidesk.rivenwolf.net/rawa4.html. But since it is such a long disjointed letter I have not reread it. But here is a concise quote from the Linking FAQ: "On June 21, 2000, Richard Watson stunned the Riven Lyst by telling us that there is really no such thing in D'ni history as a Trap Book. He told us that Cyan created the concept of Trap Books for game play reasons and that Trap Books are not part of the D'ni historical canon. Here is Richard Watson's letter to the Lyst. Because it is such a long letter, and because what he reveals is so important, I've put the whole letter on it's own page." :::::Thanks! That was actually a really interesting read and I'll be sure to add it to the wiki. I really appreciate it. Jns4eva (talk) 04:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Glad you two figured this out! What you added is lovely, Jns4eva. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 16:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you, but I have to credit Wisnoskij for their help, and for pointing me in the direction of some very useful information. Jns4eva (talk) 18:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC)